Albion 5: Pati
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin goes to a kingdom for a peace treaty but falls ill. Will he live or die?
1. Chapter 1

_**Albion 5: Pati**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I got this idea from Caldrea32's story The Perils of Modern Medicine. There are some similarities but a lot of differences. Hope you like it.**

"Why do I have to go to king Adam?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are the court warlock. He wants a peace treaty with those with magic and a treaty with us." Arthur explained.

"I can't believe he would want to. Something is wrong with this idea, Arthur."

"It'll be fine. You'll have the finest knights with you."

"Last time, I came back with a horrible cold because he forgot the tents."

"He won't. Trust me."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin sighed and went to his chambers. He saw Freya and kissed her.

"How are you today?" Merlin asked.

"Better. SO is the baby." Freya answered.

"Good. Where are the kids?"

"All but Sabrina are outside. Sabrina is playing Regina. Tom is outside with the others."

"Arthur wants me to go to king Adam's kingdom."

"Why now? Doesn't he know that you want to stay with me?"

"I tried but he didn't listen."

"I'll pack your things. When do you leave?"

"In the morning."

Freya sighed and went to pack Merlin's things. The next morning, Merlin left with Gwaine, Elyan and the finest knights. It took a week to get to the kingdom and it rained most of the time. Merlin caught a cold quickly and wasn't happy. Gwaine had forgot to get the tents. When they got to the castle, Merlin went inside to greet the king.

"Who are you?" The king asked.

"Merlin, king Arthur's court warlock." Merlin answered.

"Ah yes. Deagal will tend to you while you are here. There will be a feast tonight."

"Thank you. I would like to rest before the feast."

Merlin followed Deagal to his chambers. When they got to Merlin's chambers, Merlin started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Deagal asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a cold." Merlin answered.

"I can get some wine for you."

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. My bag will be coming. I should get changed into something dry."

When Merlin's bag came, he got changed. He laid down on the bed and went to sleep. He had a few coughing fits as he took a nap. A few hours later, Deagal woke him up.

"It's time for the feast." Deagal whispered.

"I'll be up in a minute." Merlin sighed. He sat up and coughed. "I should see someone about this cold."

"They won't have anything for you. The physician isn't really a physician. He's one of those weird ones."

"I guess tomorrow, I'll have to go get some lemon and a few herbs."

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

So Merlin went to the feast. He kept coughing and drinking the wine. His magic felt really strange and he moaned.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"Just a cold. I'm fine." Merlin groaned.

"Drink some more wine."

"I don't think I could."

"Try to."

Merlin drank a bit. When the feast was over, Deagal had to help Merlin to his chambers. Merlin sat down on the bed and groaned.

"My head hurts so bad." Merlin moaned.

"DO you want me to get something?" Deagal wondered.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"Can I bring my sister tomorrow? My parents died and I'm all she has. I want to help her get a job."

"How old is she?"

"6."

"You can bring her."

"Thank you."

"Now go home. She'll need you."

"Thank you."

Deagal went home. Merlin took his socks and jacket off. He noticed that his shirt was soaked. He took it off and put it near the fire to dry. He went to bed and fell asleep. He woke in the middle of the night and sat up. He realized that he was thirsty and hot. He stood up only to collapse. He groaned and tried to get up but he passed out. The next morning, Deagal came in with his sister. He saw Merlin on the floor.

"Stay here. I'm going to get help." Deagal said. The girl nodded as Deagal went to get help. When Deagal came with the physician, the girl was crying.

"Help me get him on the table. I need to treat him." The physician ordered. They got Merlin to the table. "He has a high fever. He's most likely has too much blood. We'll try to get it out."

SO the physician did what he could for Merlin. Gwaine and Elyan tried to help but were not allowed in. The physician made Merlin drink wine whenever he was even close to being conscious. Merlin kept getting worse. The physician cut into Merlin's skin in several areas. He did many very dangerous things to Merlin. A week had past and Merlin was worse.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Gwaine asked.

"Not right now. We'll see if he changes and then go from there." The physician answered.

"Is there any medicine we should give him?"

"I would never give my patients medicine. He will be fine without such dangerous things."

The physician left the room.

"Gwaine, we should send help to Camelot and get Gaius. We can't take Merlin back because he's much too weak." Elyan suggested.

"Agreed. I'll go." Gwaine answered and left the room. Merlin laid in bed covered in sweat and very pale. He had nothing covering him. He was barely breathing. They hoped and prayed that Merlin would be alright. The next morning, Gwaine rode to Camelot. He saw that the bridge to get to Camelot was out so he had to go the long way which added days to his mission and he feared that Merlin didn't have that long. Merlin laid in bed getting worse. Leeches were placed on him to let out some of the blood. Merlin felt them and opened his eyes. He wiped them off.

"No, Merlin. You need those to help you." The physician said. "I need to cut into your body and make sure your liver is alright."

"No, don't. I'm fine. It's just pneumonia." Merlin moaned weakly. He tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Drink some wine. You need it."

Merlin did against his will and eventually passed out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pati pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. The title is Latin for suffer.**

It had taken Gwaine five days to get to Camelot. He went to Arthur who was with Balinor.

"Arthur, it's Merlin. He's very ill and the physician won't treat him properly. He needs help." Gwaine explained.

"We leave at once. Balinor will come." Arthur answered.

"Arthur, it's bad."

"I have the same knowledge as Gaius." Balinor replied.

"The bridge is gone. It took me five days to get here alone. It'll take too long to get back." Gwaine warned.

"We have to try."

SO they rode to Merlin.

* * *

During the five days it took Gwaine to get to Camelot, Merlin was near death. The physician had cut into Merlin's flesh causing Merlin to lose a lot of blood. He already too weak body got weaker. The physician did not do a good job cleaning up after the mess he had made inside and outside of Merlin. an infection began to form. Merlin was very pale and thin. You could see all of his bones from how thin he was. One day, Deagal was treating Merlin. Merlin was thrashing and groaning. Deagal disobeyed the physician and gave Merlin water.

"Merlin, you must drink this. It will help you." Deagal whispered. Merlin finally drank the water. "All of it, Merlin. Drink it all."

Merlin drank all the water. Deagal put the cup down and tended to Merlin's fever. Merlin got a little better. The physician came in.

"Ah, he looks better. Good. That means the treatments have been working. We'll make a few cuts on his thighs and see if that helps." The physician said.

"Yes, sir." Deagal sighed realizing that he had made things worse. "But is it safe? He's very pale and thin. You can see all of his bones. When he is awake, he's unable to do anything."

"That's normal. He'll get better. You'll see. Now give him some wine."

Deagal gave Merlin some wine.

"I'm sorry." Deagal whispered tearfully. Merlin could hear him but was very confused. He didn't know where he was or what was happening.

* * *

Two weeks had past when Balinor, Gwaine, and Arthur had arrived. Elyan met them.

"We most stop him. He thinks Merlin's lungs are failing. He's going to operate." Elyan explained. Balinor and Arthur ran to the chambers where Merlin was at. King Adam was at the door.

"King Arthur, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I need to see Merlin." Arthur ordered.

"I'm sorry but you can't."

"You might be king but remember I am the high king. I can make you are commoner with one word."

Adam let Arthur and Balinor into the room. The physician had cut into Merlin's skin.

"Get away from him." Balinor demanded.

"No, he could die." The physician answered. Balinor went to Merlin.

"You'll kill him if you don't stop."

Arthur and Gwaine grabbed the physician.

"Gwaine, take him to a cell. Then come back. Elyan, we need to help Balinor." Arthur sighed. Balinor checked Merlin over. Merlin had his eyes opened.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Balinor asked as he rubbed Merlin's forehead and held Merlin's hand.

"I'm fine." Merlin croaked. Then he passed out.

"He could die if we don't stop the bleeding. I need plenty of clothes and some water. It needs to be boiled."

"I can do that. I'm Merlin's servant. I didn't want this to happen to him, I swear." Deagal explained.

"Be quick. Elyan, I'll need you to collect herbs. I'll write a list. I need plenty of them." Balinor replied. Deagal left the room. Balinor wrote a list of herbs and what parts he needed. "DO you know all of the herbs?"

"Most." Elyan answered. Balinor gave him a small book.

"Use that to help."

Elyan left the room.

"Arthur, grab a blanket. He's freezing. Tend to the fire and close that window. He needs warmth." Balinor ordered. Arthur did as he was told. Balinor covered Merlin's thin naked body. Then he went to work treating Merlin's countless wounds. When the room was warmer, Balinor lit the candles for more light. "Can you move the bed so that it's near the fire but not too close?"

Arthur nodded and did as he was told. Gwaine came in and helped. When they were done, they went to Balinor.

"How is he?" Gwaine wondered.

"Not good. He might die if we don't hurry. Arthur, help the boy. Gwaine, go help Elyan. Pericval and Leon will be here soon." Balinor sighed.

"How do you know?"

"They followed us. I could sense it and Freya told me."

"Good. We'll need it."

Gwaine and Arthur left the room. Balinor used the herbs he had a made a poultice for Merlin's deeper cuts. He tried to get rid of the infections using magic but it gave Merlin a seizure. Balinor did what he could for Merlin. When it was over, Leon and Percival came in.

"How is he?" Leon asked before seeing Merlin.

"Not good. I need a cup of water for him to drink." Balinor said.

"'ll get it."

Leon left the room. Balinor did what he needed to do. When Deagal, Arthur, and Leon came back, they did what they could. Deagal explained what happened.

"There were times where I would give him some water with a tiny bit of yarrow in it and it helped but then that man would come in." Deagal finished.

"What's his name?" Balinor asked as he cleaned Merlin's arm.

"No one know. He never said."

Gwaine and Elyan came in.

"Finally. Now I can really get to work. I need all the light I can get. Arthur, bring that physician here. I want to talk to him." Balinor said. Arthur and Percival left the room. Balinor did what he could for Merlin. When he was done, he rolled Merlin over. "His back is horrible."

Balinor treated Merlin's back. When he was done, Gwaine and Leon put Merlin on the bed gently. The physician came in with Arthur and Percival.

"I've heard about what you did to my son." Balinor hissed.

"I did nothing but try to help him." The physician answered.

"A true physician would have given him yarrow."

"I don't use such things."

"Oh yes, I know. Why did you keep giving him wine?"

"Wine is very good for the body."

"Take him away."

The physician was taken away and Balinor checked on Merlin who was worse. He went to work making potions and stuff to help Merlin.

"Give him this tea. It will help his magic heal his body." Balinor sighed giving the cup to Gwaine. Gwaine got Merlin to drink the tea.

"Balinor, he's getting worse. His magic isn't working, is it?" Gwaine answered. Balinor checked Merlin over and did a spell.

"His magic isn't working. I don't know why. Hopefully, we see why soon. That's if his body doesn't shut down."

Balinor gave Merlin something for the pain. He woke Merlin to drink some tea. He gently shook Merlin. Merlin opened his eyes.

"You need to drink this. It will warm you up." Balinor whispered.

"Hard.. breathe." Merlin gasped.

"Is it hard to breathe?"

Merlin nodded.

"Pneumonia." Merlin croaked. Balinor checked Merlin and saw that Merlin did have pneumonia.

"Drink this tea and then I'll make you something to help. How long have to had it?" Balinor whispered.

"Got... here."

"For nearly three weeks? You shouldn't be alive."

"Don't have long."

"You'll be fine."

"Tired."

"Drink the tea first."

Balinor helped Merlin drink the tea. When Merlin was done, he fell asleep.

"The tea will help him recover and fight. I want to wait a day or two before giving him something to rid his body of the toxins. It will be very exhausting for him. He doesn't have a whole lot of energy. He'll sleep for a while. These next few days, he will need to be watched carefully." Balinor explained.

"How long does he have?" Arthur asked.

"We got to him in time. He'll live. The most dangerous thing is the pneumonia and malnourishment. He's starting to get the fluid needed to survive. Hopefully, we can get him to eat some broth."

"What if he gets worse?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pati pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"A few days at the most." Balinor sighed. "The more encouraging we are, the better."

Then Merlin started coughing. Balinor went to him and helped him sit up. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Give me the tea on the table." Balinor ordered. Arthur grabbed it and handed it to Balinor. Balinor put the cup against Merlin's blue lips. "Drink this, Merlin. It will help." Merlin drank the tea. "Good boy. Drink all of it."

When Merlin finished drinking the tea, Balinor laid him down. Merlin whimpered painfully.

"He's so thin." Arthur gasped.

"I know. Keep him awake while I get some broth for him." Balinor answered. Balinor went to get the broth while Arthur kept Merlin awake.

"Open your eyes, Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes.

"Talk to me. Tell me how you feel." Arthur suggested. Merlin shook his head and then touched his throat. "Does it hurt?" Merlin shook his head then started gagging. Arthur helped Merlin sit up while Gwaine grabbed a bucket and put it under Merlin's head. Merlin puked painfully for a few minutes. When he was done, he leaned against Arthur. "Don't fall asleep. You need to eat some broth."

Gwaine took the bucket away while Arthur laid Merlin down. Merlin moaned and shook his head. Balinor came over with the broth. They managed to get Merlin to drink a little broth but he couldn't drink anymore than that.

"Come on, Merlin. You need to get some food in your stomach." Balinor sighed. Merlin didn't open his mouth. They forced Merlin to drink some more. When he had finally finished the bowl, he fell asleep.

"Will he be ok?" Arthur wondered.

"That will help him get some nutrients. He needs it. I'm going to use my magic and see if something's wrong n his body. There's some food at the table. Go eat something."

Arthur went to drink the wine. When he did, he gagged.

"Balinor, something's in this wine." Arthur said. Balinor came over and drank a bit.

"That's practically poison. No wonder Merlin can't use his magic. His body is under attack from this stuff." Balinor answered.

"What is it?"

"It's what sorcerers call poison. One sip and they can't use their magic for an hour. This wine is not wine."

"It is but they put a lot of this herb mixture in it. I don't know what it is." Deagal explained.

"It can vary. Even I don't know." Balinor sighed. Then he went to Merlin. "How much has he had?"

"I don't know."

"His body might be addicted to it. We have to get it out of his body. I'll need help making teas to help him get it out of his body. If it doesn't help, we might have to give him more yarrow and that will raise his fever."

The three made teas for Merlin to drink. Gwaine came in and noticed that Merlin's chest wasn't rising and falling and that he wasn't wheezing.

"Balinor, something's wrong." Gwaine warned. Balinor came over.

"He's alive but he can't breathe on his own anymore. I have my magic back. I can use it to help him breathe." Balinor explained. So he did. Merlin started wheezing again and Balinor sighed. H put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "He's burning up from the pneumonia."

"Can we give him something?"

"He has a poultice. I used magic to make it work quickly and help him more. I need to make another."

Balinor made a poultice and put it on Merlin's lungs. Merlin's breathing got better. Balinor smiled and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Please, don't die. You need to keep fighting." Balinor whispered. He held Merlin's hand and Merlin squeezed his hand. "Keep squeezing, Merlin. Can you open your eyes."

Merlin opened his eyes but closed then quickly. He whimpered painfully.

"Head." Merlin whimpered weakly. Balinor grabbed a balm and put it on Merlin's forehead.

"Is that better?" Balinor asked. Merlin opened his eyes and nodded. "You've been poisoned. We're going to make you better but it's not going to be fun." Merlin nodded. "Do you want to drink some? It will help your magic." Merlin nodded. "Ok."

Balinor went and grabbed one of the teas. He went to Merlin and got him to drink some of it.

"You're going to be very tired but this is going to make you vomit a lot. I need a bucket of water and an empty one. Quickly." Balinor explained. Deagal did as he was told. When he came back in, Balinor was helping Merlin sit up so that he didn't choke. He gave Balinor the empty bucket. "After this, I want to give him a bath. It will make him feel better."

"I'll get it ready." Deagal answered. Balinor took an empty cup and filled it with water. He got Merlin to drink some. Merlin drank a cup of water before he puked everything in his stomach. Merlin grabbed Balinor's arm and squeezed as the pain inside him got worse. Balinor encouraged him and comforted Merlin. When it was over, Merlin was dry heaving. Balinor had been holding him and gently laid Merlin down. Tears and sweat covered Merlin's pale face.

"You did a good job. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Weak." Merlin breathlessly panted.

"I know." Balinor whispered.

"The water's ready." Deagal said. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him to the tub. He put him in and Deagal poured the water into the tub. Balinor cleaned Merlin up.

"Grab the lavender."

Deagal grabbed the lavender and gave it to Balinor. Balinor put it in the water and could feel Merlin calm down at the scent.

"Does that help?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded. When Balinor was done cleaning Merlin, He got Merlin out and put him in bed. He treated and bandaged Merlin's wounds as Merlin fell asleep. When Bainor was done, he turned to the knights and Arthur. "It's been a long day. Go get some rest."

"We can watch over him. You should rest first." Elyan suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to. He's my son. I can't leave him."

"I'll stay and help. The others can rest."

"Ok."

Everyone but Elyan and Balinor went to get some rest.

"What should we do?" Elyan asked.

"Do whatever we can to help him recover. The night is going to be hard for him. He'll need help." Balinor sighed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pati pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Eylan and Balinor spent the next hour tending to Merlin. They were getting more cold water when Merlin woke up screaming. Balinor went to him and shushed him but it did no good.

"Merlin, tell me what's wrong." Balinor said. Merlin didn't hear but he fought and screamed. Balinor noticed that Merlin was hyperventilating. "Merlin, you need to calm down. You're making yourself worse."

"What's wrong?" Elyan asked.

"He's hyperventilating. Hand me the poultice on the table."

Elyan grabbed the poultice and handed it to Balinor. Balinor put it on Merlin's chest and then uttered as spell. Merlin calmed down quickly and fell back to sleep.

"Hopefully, he'll remain calm." Balinor sighed. "The more poultices I use, the more likely it is that I'll have to quickly make another."

"What happens when the poultice stops working?" Elyan wondered.

"You just saw what happens."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"For now, we just keep making poultices."

ELyan and Balinor spent the rest of the night making poultices and teas for Merlin. Merlin woke up hyperventilating several times during the night. It was almost dawn when Merlin woke.

"Father, I can't see." Merlin moaned. Balinor went to Merlin and took the cold wet cloth from the bowl and put it on Merlin's forehead. Merlin gasped slightly.

"It's just me, Merlin. How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Not good. I'm in so much pain. I can't see."

"It's just your fever. You'll be fine. Can we try to get the toxins out of your body?"

Merlin nodded. Elyan handed Balinor a tea and Balinor helped Merlin drink a bit.

"You don't need to drink all of it right now. This will make you have to go a lot. Ok?" Balinor warned.

"Yes, father." Merlin mumbled. For the next several minutes, Balinor had to help Merlin as the toxins were pushed out of his body. Merlin was very tired from the first time and wanted to sleep so Balinor let him. Arthur came in and saw how exhausted Elyan and Balinor were.

"You two should get some rest." Arthur suggested.

"I can't. Not till he's well enough to travel." Balinor answered. Elyan nodded and left the room.

"Balinor, you won't be able to help Merlin if you're ill. He needs you."

"He can't see."

"What?"

"He can't see. He's blind. I keep telling him that it will go away and that it's just his fever but I'm not sure. I used my magic and looked at his body and he's worse. He just fell asleep and now he's in a coma. It's obvious, Arthur. He won't wake for a long time and that means we won't be able to get rid of the toxins easily."

"How about a poultice? If he can't eat or drink to get the toxins out, why not use a poultice?"

"It wouldn't help him, Arthur. There's a good chance that he'll be blind for the rest of his life."

"Balinor, you never gave up hope in the past. He's faced death several times and each time, he has recovered and has become stronger than before. He will make it."

"I hope so."

"You told us to encourage him. I think he can hear you and feel how you feel and I don't think he's happy."

"You're right."

Arthur left and Balinor went back to tending to Merlin. Merlin was in a coma but everyone realized the it was a good thing because his body was starting to recover better. One evening, Balinor was holding Merlin's hand and talking to him.

"Hunith was taking care of Freya while you were gone. Freya might have given birth by now." Balinor said. He was about to continue but he felt Merlin squeeze his hand. "Merlin?"

"Father?" Merlin moaned. He opened his eyes.

"I'm here, Merlin. How do you feel?"

"Really weak and tired."

"You've been in a coma for a week. You've gotten better."

"I can see again."

"Let's get some food into you. You're still recovering."

"I'm too tired."

"Just a few bites."

Merlin sighed and watched as Balinor got up and got a bowl of broth.

"I don't want broth." Merlin mumbled.

"You will eat it. You're not strong enough to handle anything else. Now, I want you to swallow this." Balinor ordered. Merlin did as he was told. An hour later, Merlin had eaten only a few bites in fear that it might come back up. Balinor was making him a tea to help him recover. Merlin took a few sips before falling asleep. Balinor smiled at Merlin knowing that he would be fine.

* * *

Freya was worried and everyone knew it. They all told her to be careful but she couldn't help it. The day after Merlin woke, she woke realizing that the baby was coming soon. She got up and got dressed. She took care of the kids and was cooking breakfast when she felt intense pain. She gasped and sat down.

"Imogene, go get Hunith and Gaius." Freya said.

"Why?" Imogene asked.

"I'm about to have the baby."

Imogene ran to get Hunith and Gaius. When they came back, Freya was in bed panting.

"How bad?" Freya wondered as Hunith checked her over.

"You'll be fine." Hunith answered.

"I can't do this without Merlin. I need him, Hunith."

"I know. We'll help you through this. He will be home soon."

Freya nodded and held Hunith's hand. An hour later, Freya gave birth to a baby boy.

"He's so adorable and he looks just like Merlin. You did a good job." Hunith whispered. She handed the baby to Freya who took him and wrapped him in the small blanket next to her.

"He's beautiful. Can the kids come in?" Freya replied.

"Yes, but only for a little bit."

Hunith went to get the kids while Gaius cleaned up. The kids came in and went to Freya. Hunith helped them unto the bed. Sabrina was in Freya's arms with the baby. The other four sat close to Freya with smiles on their faces.

"This is your baby brother." Freya said.

"What's his name?" Imogene wondered.

"I'm waiting till your father comes home so he can help name the baby."

"When will father be home?"

"I don't know."

Sabrina grabbed the baby's hand and looked at it in awe.

"Baby." Sabrina cooed.

"Yep, that's your baby brother." Freya answered.

* * *

Merlin was awake having to fight the toxins out of his body. He just wanted to sleep but he was still fighting and he needed his magic.

"Father, I am not drink that stuff. I've done it all morning and I feel really sick." Merlin moaned.

"You will. This is the last time, I promise." Balinor replied.

"You said that last time."

"There's only a little more then you'll be done."

"No."

"You will do as you're told."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Ok, then I guess you'll just have to suffer."

"Fine."

Merlin drank the rest of the tea. He gave the cup to Balinor and then started throwing up again. When he was finally done, he moaned.

"Time to get you cleaned up." Balinor sighed.

"I'm too tired." Merlin mumbled.

"Go to sleep."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep.

"AT least he's getting better." Arthur said.

"Yes, but now we need to deal with the people here." Balinor sighed.

"I know."

TBC

 **I know. It's a bit rushed but I tried. My grandma died a few weeks ago and we went down south for her funeral and then last week my great grandma's old house which was being rented to my mom's cousin burned down. So I've been busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pati pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

That evening, Merlin woke up and saw Arthur watching him.

"You really need to gain some weight. I can see all of your bones." Arthur said.

"Well, we all can't be fat." Merlin answered.

"I am not fat."

"Maybe."

Then Merlin started coughing. Arthur helped him sit up. When Merlin was done coughing, he relaxed.

"I just want to go home." Merlin sighed.

"The treaty has been signed by the king's son, Joshua. He is innocent but his father and the physician are guilty of attempting to kill you. What should we do? Joshua wants them to pay for treason which means death." Arthur replied.

"Don't kill them. You can throw them into exile but do not kill them."

"I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you. A little suffering might be in order though."

"It will be arranged."

"Thanks."

"Now, eat. We want to leave in two days and we need you stronger so that you'll survive."

"Fine."

Arthur handed Merlin the bowl of broth.

"Let me help you." Arthur suggested.

"Arthur, I can do it by myself." Merlin moaned.

"Says the one who has been sick for a month and looks like death and needs help doing anything."

Merlin took the spoon and got a spoonful of the broth. He ate slowly not wanting to be sick again. When he was done, he handed the empty bowl to Arthur.

"See, I can do it on my own. It's just no one will let me." Merlin said.

"Showoff." Arthur mumbled as he got up and took care of the empty bowl. Merlin smiled and tried to rest. Two hours later, Balinor came in and went to Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Balinor wondered.

"Weak. Same as this morning." Merlin sighed.

"Can you try to get up and walk?"

"No. I can barely even feel my legs."

"Then let's get you up so that blood can flow through your legs again."

Balinor helped Merlin sit on the edge of the bed. Merlin stood up but quickly sat down again.

"I'm too dizzy." Merlin rasped.

"Ok. We'll try again in the morning." Balinor replied. "Let's get some more of the toxins out of your body."

Merlin nodded as Balinor got a cup of tea and handed it to Merlin. Merlin drank a few sips and groaned as he felt it take affect.

"I have to go." Merlin moaned. For the next few hours, Merlin drank the tea and got rid of the toxins in his body. When he was done, Balinor and Arthur helped him lie down and get covered. Merlin fell asleep quickly. The next morning, Merlin woke to Balinor hissing in pain. "Father, what happened?"

"I cut my hand. I'm fine." Balinor sighed.

"Let me see."

Balinor went to Merlin. Merlin touched the cut and his eyes turned gold. Balinor gasped and smiled as the cut healed.

"Your magic is back." Balinor whispered.

"Finally." Merlin panted.

"Tomorrow, we'll leave."

"But I'm still not strong enough."

"Your wife needs you. You are strong enough now."

Merlin sat up slowly. He stood up but had a dizzy spell. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and slowly walk to the table. Balinor helped him. Eventually, Merlin was able to walk on his own but only for a short time. Arthur came in and smiled.

"What did the people say?" Merlin asked.

"Death." Arthur replied. "They will be executed tonight. I tried but they made their choice."

"That's all we can do."

"Tomorrow, we'll leave."

"I know. I want to see my kids."

"Me too."

That night, the king and physician were executed. Merlin saw it from the window where he stood with his father.

"Go get some sleep." Merlin said.

"I'm fine." Balinor answered.

"No, you're not."

"You're right."

"I'm fine, father. I don't need to be watched over."

"I know but I'm going to do it any ways."

"I know."

They woke late the next morning and got ready. Merlin had a blanket covering his shoulders covered in oils so that he wouldn't get sick. Someone was always watching him. They would rest every couple of hours so that Merlin could rest. When it rained, they would make sure that Merlin was warm and dry. The first night, Merlin was exhausted. Balinor helped Merlin off of the horse and under the shelter that had been made. Merlin laid down on his bedroll and was asleep when his head hit the pillow. Balinor smiled and went to the fire where the knights were.

"He's already asleep." Balinor sighed.

"He's exhausted. He'll need his rest." Percival answered.

"Yes, he will. He was excited to leave this morning. He was up an hour before me resting."

"We all want to get home." Leon replied.

"I suggest we all get some sleep before Gwaine starts telling us about his adventures." Arthur suggested.

"Hey, at least they're entertaining." Gwaine argued.

"Most of them are not even safe for Merlin's ear." Balinor stated.

"Fine. You win."

They all went to bed. Balinor woke up to Merlin coughing. He sat up and rubbed Merlin's back. Merlin calmed down and Balinor saw the blood dripping from his mouth. He used his magic and saw that his right lung was bleeding. He healed it and went back to sleep. Merlin was the last to wake up but that was expected.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Tired." Merlin moaned.

"We'll be home in a few days."

"More like a few weeks."

"I know."

They rode hard for the next week. Everyone grew happier the closer to Camelot they got. It took more than two weeks for them to get home. When they rode into the citadel, Gwen and Hunith greeted them. Balinor helped Merlin down from his horse. Hunith hugged them.

"Merlin, Freya gave birth to a boy. She wants you to help her name it." Hunith said. Merlin walked to his chambers and walked in. He saw Freya making the bed.

"Freya, I'm home." Merlin whispered. Freya turned to him and hugged him. They kissed passionately.

"I missed you." Freya cried.

"I did too. I missed all of you."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. Where are the kids?"

"With Gwen's kids."

"What about our Nathan?"

"In the crib."

Merlin picked Nathan up. He kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Nathan hasn't been sleeping a whole lot. I think he misses his daddy. All of us have had a hard time sleeping and then when Balinor and the knights left, we were afraid." Freya explained.

"I'll explain tonight. We can go to Arthur and Gwen's chambers for dinner." Merlin answered.

"I think we all could use that."

That night, they explained what had happened and got settled. Everyone was there. When they got home, Freya, Merlin and the kids went to bed. Merlin and Freya were trying to sleep with Nathan in between them. Then the rest of the kids came in.

"We can't sleep, daddy." Rosemary whispered.

"Come here." Merlin answered. The kids climbed on the bed and they all went to sleep. Merlin recovered with his family by his side.

THE END

 **Now for Albion 6: Love Heals Pain**


	6. Deagal

_**Deagal**_

 **When they got back to Camelot, Deagal and his sister Becca came with them. I was busy and I forgot that I was going to write that in. SO this is why Deagal and Becca are in the next story. Sorry.**


End file.
